Bloodstained Wings
by Amalythea
Summary: Ashlyn Best is who she wants to be , herself. She constantly has Erasers chasing her, but where is she safe? Ashlyn tries to find a home in the state of Colorado while running from the New High School. NEW School.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, and I did kinda use the beginning, but trust me, it pulls off almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The thing about iminent death is that it really snaps everything into perspective. No shoes? No problem. No clothes? That can wait- sorta.  
>Behind me are... well... you guessed it, Erasers. Half-man, half-wolf. And guess what they had? Guns. Oh yeah, guns. And what else? Dogs. I can outrun Erasers, but not dogs. Especially not brainwashed dogs that think I'm a squishy toy.<br>I looked behind me, my red hair streaming. Good, they were hot on my tail. I got ready to stop dead, but tripped on a root. _Note to self: Don't trip over roots before anticlimaxes.  
><em>The Erasers surrounded me, three of them pointed guns down at me and I stared coldly up the barrels. No bullets. As usual. They's gotten used to my anticlimaxes lately. Within moments I was laughing, slung over an Eraser's shoulder. He groaned.  
>"She's gonna make me deaf, Damian." He grumbled.<br>The lead Eraser, Damian, pulled the trigger on his gun and a bang sounded.  
>"Shoot me." I said, grinning.<br>Damian, who hated my guts, was determined to make a show. He shoved the barrel up against my nose. "I will." He said, adjusting his finger. I motioned with my hand for him to get on with it.  
>He backed away and pulled the trigger. A bang sounded again.<br>"Pretty little noisemaker you got there." I smirked.  
>"I just shot a little low." he grumbled.<br>"Pretty bad excuse, 'cause if you'd shot any lower, Frank's shoulder woulda exploded." I laughed. He chucked his gun against a tree, breaking it in two. The tree, not the gun.

* * *

><p>Back at the New High School (yes New with a capital N), the whitecoat in charge of me looked at me scornfully. "Why do you keep doing this, Ashlyn?" He asked.<br>"Because. I. Like. ANTICLIMAXES!" I punctuated "anticlimaxes" with a high kick to his chin. He slumped to the ground. Ha. Point for me.  
>I slammed open the door to the room with a bang and sprinted down the hall with a high laugh. As I ran past a group of Erasers. A new one whose name was Liam jumped up and grabbed his gun, but Damian placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.<br>"Ashlyn does this daily. She'll be back by nightfall. She has nowhere to go." He assured.  
>"I'm gonna see for myself." He said, getting up anyway and grabbing his gun.<br>Damian thought I'd be back by night because nobody ever clothed me. This time I'd be gone by the time Liam could get outside. Ashlyn: 2, Erasers: 0.  
>As I slammed open the doors to the facility, I unfurled my wings and pushed down hard, speeding into the sky. My wings looked like the wings of a Ferruginous Hawk, only 13 feet long. I went fast and took the route through the forest. In moments I was hovering over night time Denver, Colorado. Oh, didn't I mention the School was replaced by a different facility? More on that later. First priority was clothes. I spotted a fully stocked clothesline. Good.<br>I slipped on the undergarments and green T-Shirt, black skirt with white streaks on the side and then found some Puma socks on the porch next to black Uggs. Bonus point to me for the Uggs.  
>As I was turning around to leave when I spotted a hairbrush and hairband. Extra points, still.<p>

When I finished with my hair and FINALLY unfurled my wings to go, the sliding porch door opened behind me and a girl came running out.  
><em>Crap, I don't have time for publicity. <em>  
>As I was lifting off I heard her shout, "MAX! YOU'RE BACK!"<br>Slightly intregued, I fell back to the ground again. I turned to face her. "My name's not max. It's Ashlyn." I said.  
>"Oh. But you have wings like Max." She said.<br>"Listen, kid, I have no idea who Max is." I said. "And other people have wings."  
>"Oh. I thought you might have known her. Well, my name's Ella." She said, holding her hand out in a friendly manner. "I moved out here about a month ago."<p>

* * *

><p>I looked back regrettingly. Ella had been so nice, but I had to go. I couldn't let the Erasers get her and her mom.<br>At least I got some interesting info. There was a flock of six bird kids roaming around. I was gonna find them.  
>As I veered left, I looked over at a billboard for a Brad Paisley concert with The Band Perry and Scotty McCreery. I was so there. As I started to turn toward the billboard to get a better look at it, two dark shapes started moving on the top of the billboard. They had wings.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As I got closer I used my raptor vision to see if they were winged Erasers, but they were kids! One of them had a six foot wingspan and looked about eight. Her wings looked copied and pasted from a hummingbird. The other one, a guy, had a ten foot swan wingspan and looked about a year younger than me. 10. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes as far as I could tell. The girl had short black hair that was straight and went to her chin before curling in. I swooped in silently behind them, planning on surprising them, but as I landed I slipped on a puddle of oil (how did that get there?) and fell on my back witha dull thud. I cried out and the two whipped around to face me. The girl instinctively pointed a finger gun at me and my mind went to ASDFmovie. The boy also pointed a finger gun at me.  
>"What good is a finger gun gonna do against an Eraser?" I spat out. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because the girl started thinking I was threatening them and that I was an Eraser.<br>"THERE'S AN ERASER UP HERE, RICK! KILL IT!" She screamed.  
>The boy, apparently named Rick, kicked me, sending me sliding to the side of the billboard overhang. It was a good fifty yards down. No way.<br>"I'm not a frikking Eraser!" I yelled, attempting to save my life, "Finger guns just... aren't the best form of defence!"


End file.
